


I don't want to wash away the night before

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, maybe a bit more smut, maybe some jal and chris, sexual stuff, the others are going to be included later on, this is set after episode 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of episode 8 season 1. A one night stand with Tony has Sid questioning his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to wash away the night before

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor claim to own any of these characters, this is fiction, etc.  
> Title from No Control by One Direction which I pretty much religiously listened to while writing this.

Rain poured outside, but Sid could barely see it from the dusty windows. In the front seat, Tony kept driving, through what seemed to be a neverending night. They had left the hospital, Effy stabalised, but Tony’s parents unwilling to even look at him. They thought he’d done this to her. They really thought that he- Sid shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Tony was a wanker. He was manipulative, willing to do anything, hurt anyone, just because he could. But he loved Effy. Sid always saw it in Tony’s eyes. He’d do anything for her. Effy was a gap in his armor. She was the only reason Sid knew Tony was human, sometimes. Everyone had that one person they’d go to the end of the earth for. Sid used to think it was Michelle, for him, but he didn’t think so anymore. Tony broke the silence, turning on the radio.  
“Woah bitch, get out the way!”  
He turned it off, and chuckled a little, turning to Sid. “Y’know, Sid, I don’t really reckon there’s a whole lot of good music on this bunker anymore.”  
Sid smiled, but it was half hearted, and Tony could tell, because his smile faded and he turned back to the wheel. The silence felt like it stretched for miles, but it felt needed. Like any words would just break the night, break the façade Tony put up, to pretend nothing had happened.  
“If I could spend a day in Tony’s head,” Sid thought to himself. Then he wondered if Tony ever got confused there, in his own head, with his games and lies. He’d never know. That was the brilliant part about humanity, he thought bitterly. You never know. Sometimes he thought he got close, but then Tony would pull the rug from under him, and Sid would be back at square one. Tonight was no different. For a few minutes there, back in the hospital, Tony had dropped the cover, revealed himself. But now he had quickly covered up, as if hiding feelings destroyed them. But it couldn’t, could it? Not even for Tony. Everyone felt something. Tony pulled up on the street beside Sid’s house, and motioned for Sid to get out.  
“Tony,” Sid said cautiously, “You can, uh, stay at my place for the night. If you’d like.”  
In the mirror Sid saw Tony’s face transform into surprise, then back to its cool exterior he usually held. “Sure, Sid. S’long as I don’t have to listen to you wank all night.” 

 

Sid’s dad was out. Walking past the couch, Sid noticed a note.  
“Out. Be back in the morning. Dad.”  
It was technically morning, but Sid supposed his father meant 7, which meant 2 and a half hours.  
“Sid, you have a shirt I can borrow?”  
Sid’s head snapped up, and he saw Tony, smiling innocently, shirtless. Sid suck in a breath. So this was how he got all the girls. “Uh, yeah- yeah- yeah- hang on,” he stumbled, rushing up to his room. When he was alone, he sat on the bed and rubbed his head. He was tired. That was all. He found a green shirt that wasn’t too dirty, and rushed back to Tony, chucking it at him, hoping he’d just fucking cover up. Tony smiled and shook his head. “Sid, why the fuck would I need a shirt? I sleep shirtless.”  
Sid rolled his eyes. This was another game. “Whatever. Tone, d’you wanna take the couch, or-“  
“Nah,” Tony smirked. “Think I’ll use your bed.”  
“Um, okay. I’ll just set my stuff up here then-“  
“No, you can stay,” Tony smiled, and Sid felt a flash or irritation. Who was Tony to tell him where he could sleep, in his own house? Tony’s smile faded and he reached out, placing his hand on Sid’s shoulder. “C’mon, Sidney.”  
Sid gave in, and followed Tony up, doing everything he could to not look at Tony’s arse. What was wrong with him?

Tony’s jeans were on Sid’s floor, and the boys were lying awake, but silent. Tony’s hand reached out, and fitted over Sid’s. Sid stilled, not knowing what to do. And then Tony was reaching over, faces just inches away, but unlike earlier that night, it wasn’t angrily, but tenderly.  
Sid breathed in shakily, as Tony’s arms came around Sid’s back, pulling him closer, closer, closer. And then, embarrassingly, Sid felt something happen. Something that wasn’t able to happen when he and Michelle tried to have sex. Tony clearly felt it too, and smiled, slowly pressing his lips to Sid’s. For a few moments, Sid stayed still, in shock, even though he’d known this was coming. Then he kissed back, hesitantly, and Tony’s hands were pulling Sid’s stupid beanie off, and running through his hair, and Sid’s heart was going to explode. Sid didn’t know what this meant, to Tony, to him, what it meant for him and Cassie, but he knew Tony needed this tonight. And so did Sid, he realised, his head pounding, but not painfully, as Tony’s hands were moving over his back, then to his chest. Sid groaned and leaned his head back, and Tony started kissing Sid’s neck, each kiss getting firmer. This was crazy. Ridiculous. But nothing had ever felt more… right. Sid had an idea, and rolled on top of Tony, taking control, and Tony groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. His lips falling open, murmuring, “Sid…” as Sid’s hands went lower, lips pressing harder. Heart getting faster. 

 

Changing the sheets was top on their priority, afterwards. They didn’t talk, and as soon as the bed was made up again, they both climbed in and rolled opposite ways, finally able to sleep. 

 

The morning was cold, and Sid woke up earlier than usual, meaning his father didn’t come barging in first thing, which was a welcome change. Tony was already up, pulling on Sid’s shirt, and stretching labourously. Sid watched him, his vision blurry without his glasses, taking in Tony’s toned stomach and legs. His thoughts wandered back to the night before, how it’d felt to hear Tony groan Sid’s name in defeat, to feel him shudder beneath him. The morning hadn’t made anything less confusing for Sid, except that he knew he’d do it again in a heartbeat. But what did that mean for Sid and Tony?


End file.
